Super Night Fright Bros
by DoctorLuigiTheHedgehog
Summary: When Mario, Sonic, Luigi, and Tails sign up for a job at Freddy's.
1. Night 1

After a fight between Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Tails in a good round of smash, Luigi reads his newspaper. It reads "Job wanted: Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria needs a night guard. Get paid $200 per night, 12 AM to 6 AM, meet us a t 7:00 PM"

Tails: it's a kid's place, why would we work there and we work at night, thats ridiculous

Sonic: Maybe the manager will pay us rings

Mario: or Golden Coins?

Luigi: Why such a safe place need a night job.

Sonic: I need to get those rings so I can pay Amy for that 60 foot long chili dog

Mario: really Sonic, you eat that much?

Luigi: It can't be that hard, I am an expert at paranormal activity

Tails: you mean Luigi's mansion

Mario: don't bring that up, the painting was so uncomfortable

Sonic: can we play more Smash Bros?

After playing long hours of Super Smash Bros for Wii U it reached 6:01

Mario: maybe we should go

Luigi: what could go wrong?

They all drive in different cars

They get to Freddy's

Interviewer: what are your names? What your application?

Mario: Plumber

Luigi: Plumber

Sonic: runner

Tails: mechanic

Interviewer: What currency do you accept?

Mario: gold coins

Luigi: gold coins

Sonic: rings

Tails: rings

Interview: Okay, please sign your name on this contract

Our heroes sign without reading.

They are provided free dinner.

Sonic: this pizza tastes good

They play the arcade games until midnight.

Phone Guy: Hello, Hello, well if you are hearing this you have to be warned. The animatronics do get aggressive at night. Before I end this call, I would like you to know, you might pee yourselves when you see the puppet. But I always liked Foxy. Call you tomorrow (he hangs up)

Mario: what's so scary about a puppet?

Sonic: I hate puppets

Luigi: what are we supposed to do about these Animatronics?  
>It is now 1:00 PM<p>

Sonic: this place is a bit freaky. I have to find a restroom.

Sonic is running around and he finally run into a restroom, he didn't see the sign, it WAS THE LADY'S ROOM

Sonic: where's the urinal? AH Sh!t it's a lady's room, well no one is here.

Sonic takes a piss.

Sonic gets out and he bumps into something. It was Toy Chica.

Toy Chica: who are you?

Sonic looks in a surprised way deciding if he should scream or hug Toy Chica

Toy Chica: I sense flesh

Sonic: you are beautiful

Toy Chica: this is weird, I saw you in an arcade machine, SegaSonic correct?

Sonic: yes…

Toy Chica: do you want to see a tour?

Sonic: yes

Toy Chica gives a tour

Toy Chica: you came out of an arcade machine

Sonic doesn't want to disappoint

Sonic: well yes.

Tails goes off to look for Sonic

Tails: please tell me Sonic didn't get lost

Sonic hears his phone ringing; Tails is calling

Tails: hello, where are you

Sonic: I'm at the show stage

Tails: be right there

It's now 2:30 PM

Tails runs into Foxy (old one)

Foxy: hello there, you are a fox two, are you here to replace me again.

Tails: no, just looking for my friend Sonic

Foxy: run away kid, get out of my sight.

Tails out of anger takes out his arm canon

Foxy: holy sh!t

Tails: let me find my friend

Tails walks away. He finds Sonic

Tails: hey Sonic… wait who is this chicken

Sonic: meet Toy Chica

Tails: nice to meet you

Toy Chica: Sonic, he's so adorable

Toy Chica picks up Tails

Tails: what… are you doing?

Toy Chica: you remind me of my friend Mangle, she's a fox to

Tails: Can I meet her?

Toy Chica: she's a little busy. Do you have two tails?

Tails: yes, I can fly with them

Toy Chica: prove it.

Tails starts to fly

Toy Chica: I can tell we can be best friends Sonic and fox boy

Tails: my name is Tails

3:00 AM:

Tails hears a scream from the security room

Toy Chica: humans!

Sonic thinks "they must have gotten Mario and Luigi"

Sonic: stay here Toy Chica, Tails and I will get these humans

Sonic and Tails run to the security room

Mario: oh God these guys are freaky

Luigi: that's not the problem, they are going to kill us

Sonic and Tails ran towards Toy Bonnie and Bonnie

Sonic: Mario, Luigi, I'll get them

Tails: i'll get the plumbers

4:00 AM:

Sonic: be gone!

Tails: let's get them

Tails uses the spin dash and knocks them right out

Mario actually brought his 3ds with super smash bros for 3ds

Mario: who wants to play Smash!

Tails: me

After 2 hours of taking turns it reaches 6:00

The interviewer comes in

Interviewer: how was your first night?

Tails: good

Mario: ok

Luigi: ok

Sonic: great

Interviewer: wait why are the Bonnies on the floor?

Tails: they attacked us so I knocked them over

Interviewer: Tails, you are fired, now I have to get a mechanic to fix him up.

Tails: I'm a mechanic, I know my mistake.

Tails fixes Toy Bonnie.

Interviewer: now get out, really first night and you screw up.

Sonic calls up Knuckles to replace Tails

Sonic: hello Knux

Knuckles: what do you want Sonic?

Sonic: I have a job for you, do you want to work at Freddy's

Knuckles: those characters freak me out so no

Sonic: see you later

Sonic calls multiple friends who all say no.

Sonic: I have to call Rouge now

Sonic calls Rouge.

Rouge: hello

Sonic: you are a spy correct

Rouge: yes

Sonic: I need help for my job

Rouge: what do I get out of this.

Sonic: a chaos emerald (lying)

Rouge: count me in

Sonic: we are working at Freddy's so are you happy?

Rouge: yes

Sonic hangs up


	2. Night 2 Part 1

Sonic, Rouge, Mario and Luigi go to Freddy's since they got a coupon from their first night.

Sonic: who wants to go to the show stage to see those awesome characters?

He is talking about Toy Chica

Mario: I don't want to talk about it.

Luigi: I will check out the arcade machines

Rouge: I'll check out the show stage

Sonic just watched the show stage for two hours without knowing it. Rouge left the show stage after 10 minutes without Sonic noticing

Sonic finally stops watching when Mario calls him over

Mario: why do you like the show stage so much?

Sonic: none of your business

Mario: be honest with me

Sonic: leave me alone

Luigi sees Mario and Sonic getting angry

Luigi: stop, both of you

Sonic: Luigi, does your brother always get into people's business?

Luigi: why are you so angry?

Sonic: fine, when we leave I'll tell you

Luigi: then let's leave

Sonic: have it your way

They crew leave and drive back to Sonic's house

Mario: you promised us you would tell

Sonic: remember the first night?

Mario: yes when those freaks attacked us

Sonic: not all of them are freaks

Mario: which ones are not freaks?

Sonic: Toy Chica, I managed to meet her while walking around, she's really nice… and kind of hot

Mario: Sonic, Sonic, have you gone insane it's a robot, Luigi and I should go with Rouge their and leave you back here so you don't get any stupid ideas

Sonic: lunges at Mario

Sonic starts to punch Mario

Mario and Sonic start fighting crashing into furniture, vases, and other stuff

Luigi gets a home run bat and knocks Sonic right through the wall.

Rouge walks in

Rouge: stop, all three of you, we will be late for our job

Mario and Sonic forgive each other

Mario: sorry man

Sonic: this was my fault

They drive back to Freddy's

The interviewer interviews Rouge

After that the job finally starts

Phone Guy: hello, hello, you guys did great the first night except for the fox. I hope you have a nice night. I hope this goes well for you guys.

Phone Guy hangs up.

Sonic: well I'm off

Mario: no Sonic, remember earlier

Sonic: fine

Sonic calls Tails

Tails: it's late Sonic, what do you need

Sonic: Since I'm bored should I run off and find Toy Chica?

Tails: Sonic, you can make your own choices

Sonic: Okay have a nice night

They end their call

Sonic runs off at 1:00 PM

Mario and Luigi are looking at the cameras and spot Sonic running in the hall

Luigi: I'll go get him

Mario: it's not worth it if they attack him it's not our problem, wait, where did Rouge go?

Luigi: She was here when we got here an hour ago

Mario: let's a search

Sonic is back at the show stage

Toy Chica: you're back!

Sonic: I'm glad to see you to

Toy Chica: you look hurt

Sonic: I'm fine

Sonic falls over and hurts his arm

Toy Chica: I'll get the first aid kit

Sonic: Ok

Toy Chica returns

Sonic: thanks

Sonic gets up

They hear a scream from the parts and services room

Sonic: I'll have to find my friend rouge

Sonic runs and finds it

He sees Rouge being stuffed into a Freddy Suit

Sonic runs away


	3. Night 2 Part 2

Sonic (breathing heavily): what was that

Toy Chica: are you Okay sweaty?

Sonic debates about telling his friend about Rouge.

Sonic: I... Forgot to get you flowers (clearly lying)

Toy Chica: it's Ok, but I got you this

Toy Chica brought him a chili dog

Sonic thinks Rouge had a chili dog when he got there.

Sonic: thank you so much where did you get this?

Toy Chica: I got it from a night guard, enjoy

Sonic still is a little nervous

Sonic eats the whole chili dog

Sonic: you're a good friend

Toy Chica: thank you, am I you're best friend

Sonic: my best friend is Tails, you know the little fox you met on the first night.

Toy Chica: who's you're girl friend?

Sonic: I broke up with a girlfriend because she was a winy squirrel b!tch. And even worse my fans pair me up with another hedgehog, named Amy Rose. All she does is stalk me and get captured and I have to save her. I hope to stay single. I don't want to deal with children

Toy Chica: do you like me?

Sonic: in what sense, friend or girlfriend

Toy Chica: girlfriend, my boyfriend Toy Bonnie just broke up with me

Sonic: I like you (he has a little bit of red on his face)

Toy Chica: I like you two

Toy Chica bends over to kiss Sonic

Sonic: I'm glad I met you

They start kissing

Back at the office

Mario: Luigi, check this out

Luigi looks at the camera

Luigi: that's gone way too far

Mario: Luigi, I don't want to get fired because of Sonic kissing one of those things.

Luigi: the robots will try to kill us

Mario: let's just figure out how to delete the footage of that.

Luigi: I will call Tails

Tails: Sonic, it better not be you, I'm trying to sleep

Luigi: we need to figure out how to delete some footage on the cameras

Tails: if you go into the files of the computer and find a certain time and delete all of it's footage

Luigi: thank you

Tails: why do you need to do that?

Mario picks up the phone

Mario: you remember the bird, correct

Tails: she was nice but a little corky

Mario: Sonic really likes her, like kiss kind of like

Tails: I hope he doesn't get fired

Mario: Luigi and I need him to help us with our job

Tails: just delete the footage, I really need to go to sleep, but wait how the robots not attack Sonic but they attack you guys

Mario: they haven't figured out that Sonic is a night guard

Tails: it's probably because he has fur

Mario: don't bring up furries

Tails: trust me I hate my fan art, good night

Tails hangs up

Luigi: what's this?

Mario: I don't remember this file cabinet

They open the file cabinet

File 1 reads: All murders: #1 Fred Bear's family diner (?), 7 victims #2 Freddy Fazbear's entertainment (1987) 10 victim, #3 Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria (1991) 25 victims Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria and entertainment (2014) 30+ victims

Mario: oh, that's why we needed to sign up

Luigi: why do these animals hate the night guards so much?

File 2: purple man

Once a security guard. He hated working at Freddy's always getting paid very little. To get his revenge, he ended up killing children. Believed to use the yellow suit. The bots may have been tampered with

Mario: why do they mistake us for the purple man?

File 3: robots themselves

Made by the Police to protect the children secretly. They may look cute and fuzzy but they are armed with fighting skills of a ninja. They will stop all crimes. These guys are true super heroes.

Luigi: well, maybe we should put on these masks to try to talk to them

Mario: and we need to find Sonic

Mario and Luigi put on the Freddy masks

Sonic is talking about his past with Toy Chica

Mario: hey Sonic, we need to talk

Sonic: really

Toy Chica: who are you?

Mario: my name is Mario nice to meet you

Luigi: and I'm Luigi

Toy Chica: have you meet my sweetie, Sonic

Mario: I've known him for as long as I could remember

Toy Chica: I hope you treat him well, he's my boy friend

Mario: can I speak to him for a second? Come on Sonic, go with your pals

Mario: I saw what you did

Sonic: what are you talking about?

Luigi: we looked at the cameras

Mario: your best friend had to help us delete footage

Sonic: what did I do?

Mario: you kissed the chicken

Sonic: true love comes in many ways. Okay

Luigi: if out boss finds out, we are fired

Sonic: the children love her to

Luigi: I'm leaving tomorrow, this place, we were hired just to find out murder mysteries

Sonic: at least I don't need a mask

Mario: once they find out you're a night guard, they will kill you

Sonic: they wouldn't hurt me

Mario: a night guard once messed them up just to kill children and adults.

Sonic: Toy Chica wouldn't hurt a fly

Mario: you know, your girlfriend was responsible for two deaths

Sonic: I love her, you can't change me

Luigi: if they find out don't go crying to us

6:00 AM


End file.
